La Pequeña Akemi
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Un pasado trágico, un desplome de negocios, una traición, devastaron a Len, aun así hay un rayo de luz que lo mantienen de pie, siempre con una sonrisa, que más secretos esconde detrás de ella. Toda su vida cambio al llegar a conocer a una joven, su largo cabello rubio olor a gardenia, en compañía de su pequeña hija Akemi, esta pequeña familia logrará, conocer la felicidad RinXLen


_**Richy Escor:**_ Presentándose, cuánto tiempo sin actualizar, realmente estaba muy ocupado, pero el día de hoy con motivo de ¡**San Valentín!** súper atrasado, recordé una buena y excelente canción que me inspiro a escribir: **Mi pequeña Akemi, **la cual espero que les guste, la canción no es mía, sin embargo sólo escribí parte del coro en este fic, lo demás es parte de lo que mi mente creó, sinceramente hare de este historia este llena de Alegría y Tristeza, así como llena de sentimentalismo, les juro que si les gusta ver como la pareja de _**RinXLen**, poco a poco se comienzan a enamorar sé que les encantara…_

Aunque, esté es sólo el **_prólogo_**…

_Sin ninguna oportunidad de trabajo, viviendo con una dulce bebe, Len Kagamine, logra salvar sin saberlo al señor Asakura, dueño de una gran compañía, teniendo trabajo de jardinero, conocerá a un joven la cual lo mirara curiosa, como una persona que pasó por algo tan trágico, sigue sonriendo… _

_Un pasado trágico, un desplome de negocios, una traición, y un rayo de luz mantienen al joven Kagamine de pie, siempre con una sonrisa, que esconde tras de ella…_

_Diciendo sólo algo así, ¿Te atreves a leer algo así?_

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic.**_

* * *

Es otra noche, en vela, mirándola, se ve tan pequeña, tan frágil, es toda una ternura, tocando ligeramente su pelo, que desprende una dulce fragancia, sonrió por reflejo y le doy un beso en la frente, mi pequeña sonríe y sigue descansando en el mundo de los sueños…

_Sus ojitos azulados y de pequeña estatura, dos coletitas de color aguamarina, y el alma más que pura…_

_Una dulce sonrisa, una risita sonora, sus pequeños pasitos que poco a poca, día a día más me enamoran…_

_**Sueño con ella, ¿Lo sabes?...**_

Me sigo preguntando que haces, bueno, cuido de la luz de mi vida, nunca entendí, porque lo hiciste, sin embargo, te diré algo, no puedo estar más feliz de enterarme antes de que fuera tarde…

Una pregunta que siempre me hice, pero bueno, eso es cosa del pasado, seguiré de frente en mi presente alado de mi dulce hija…

Ella para mí, parece tan irreal, que en mí imaginación no cabe…

Hay veces que sus pequeñas manitas agarran mis dedos, en las cuales todo parece que es solo eres un sueño, un dulce y pequeño sueño, en el cual ella es mi mundo mi dulce princesita…

Siendo tan pequeña, hay momentos en los que dudo sí te cuido bien, porque aunque este sólo, tú has sabido ilusionarme, aunque tengas carencia de madre, la cual te abandono, no importa lo que pase, yo calmare todos tus llantos, no me gusta que estés intranquila, sé que con mecerte entre mis brazos hago que tus llantos paren…

Cada vez que salimos al parque, en tu pequeña carriola tu sonriendo y jugando, te miro de cerca y me haces sonreír, eh inconscientemente me enseñes poco a poco lo bonito de vivir…

-¡La quiero tanto! Como ni siquiera te imaginas, darte un beso de buenas noches y que duermas en tú cunita…

Eh…ocultado todos tus retratos con la esperanza de que no te conozca y que no sufra por tu maldita culpa, ella no se lo merece como la trataste siendo sólo un bebe tu nos abandonaste…

Se me encogió el corazón que incluso se rompió, al enterarme de tu traición…

Mi pequeña Akemi, mi dulce y pequeña niña, tú eres el motivo de mis escasas sonrisas, explícame él porque de sólo escuchar tu nombre, me llena de felicidad, y recuerdo nuevamente lo que es la tranquilidad…

Cuando llegó cansado del trabajo, te voy a buscar en la guardería, al llegar te miro a lo lejos, jugando y sonriendo sin cesar, veo como tu par de manitas gatean hasta mí, te levanto con cuidado y te miro feliz, notó como te acomodas en mi pecho, y me siento sereno, escucho tus pequeños suspiros y compruebo que has caído rendida de cansancio con una bella sonrisa en tu pequeño y dulce rostro…

Al darme la vuelta para ir de nuevo a casa, veo como algunas parejas de igual manera buscan a sus hijos, sonriendo como una familia completa, mirando desde lejos recuerdo ese nefasto sueño que un día es esfumo, y desde entonces no he sabido nada de vos…

Tú me das la fuerzas para poder seguir, mirando hacia delante enfrentando el por venir, un futuro mejor que voy construyendo, todo para que tu estés feliz, porque siendo a la vez madre y padre, te quiero sólo a ti, aunque eh sufrido mucho por mantener mi trabajo, recorriendo miles de oportunidades de trabajo eh logrado, conseguir uno, y te prometo que nunca más llorarás, daré todo de mi para ti…

_Sus ojitos azulados y de pequeña estatura, dos coletitas de color aguamarina, y el alma más que pura…_

_Una bella sonrisa, una risita sonora, sus pequeños pasitos que poco a poca, día a día más me enamoran…_

Por los ratos libres, mientras te veo dormir, dibujo dulcemente tu carita en un papel, tu Mamá se fue, y por desgracia no va volver, desde hace más de 9 meses no he sabido de más de ella…

No sé que hacer, si un día me lo preguntas, aun así te diré una pequeña mentira, pienso que es mejor que no sepas la verdad, no soportaría verte llorar por mi debilidad…

Mis planes de futuro, poco a poco dejan de marchitarse…

Pero me veo cada vez más quebrado, miro mi alma como en un espejo roto, las heridas del pasado siguen atormentándome, aun así sigo motivándome a seguir de pie por ti, mi dulce princesita, la que ilumina mis días…

Te espere con ansías, viéndote todo los días crecer, cuidando a tu madre y cumpliendo sus caprichos, soportando todos sus gritos todo lo hice en nombre del amor que te tengo, pero quién diría que me pagaría así, no te mentiré, ese día lo llore, poco a poco me derrumbe, escuchando tus llantos en forma de llamado, me di cuenta que en la vida aun hay esperanza, llegaste como un angelito bajado de cielo, cada día que va pasando más te quiero, y es por eso que si es por ti yo puedo…

Cuando lloras, sin saber el porqué, corro hasta ti, y nos fundimos en un abrazo para que te sientas protegida, y doy gracias a dios por ser testigo de tu vida… No me explico cómo puedo aún sufrir, por una persona que no está…

Que siempre me ilusionaba tanto, y ahora me siento triste…

Me pierdo en tu mirada mi pequeña niña, que incluso se aparecen en sueños… de un segundo a otro se vuelven pesadillas al pensar que algún ella te aleje de mí, y me despierto gritando en medio de la noche, y corro a tu lado para asegurarme, y perjurarte que siempre te amare, sin importa lo que suceda…

En mis más dulces deseos, tener en mis brazos ha sido uno de ellos…

Mi dulce chiquitita, la única capaz de robarme una sonrisa…

_Sus ojitos azulados y de pequeña estatura, dos coletitas de color aguamarina, y el alma más que pura…_

_Una bella sonrisa, una risita sonora, sus pequeños pasitos que poco a poca, día a día más me enamoran…_

* * *

_**Richy Escor:**_ Bueno eso es todo por el momento, sin duda, si lograron leerlo todo pudieron notar el porqué de que Len esté en este estado, sin embargo en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo su suerte cambiara, y sin duda Rin debutara, sólo denle una oportunidad les prometo que les gustara….


End file.
